The Vampire s Bride II
by miriko Aoi
Summary: El aroma que lo enamoró en sólo unos minutos, la sangre que sello una eternidad juntos; la prometida del vampiro. Una noche extraña, que lo cambio todo. La lucha entre la pasión y la razón.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo) y Ooc.

Notas de la autora: Para que no leyeron antes mi primer The Vampire¨s Bride puede pasar directamente a la lectura, esta es la edición del oneshot decidí continuarla pero sabía que de aquella manera no podría así que le hice algunos cambios que a medida que leen comprenderán.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me apoyan día a día y no dejan que mis ánimos caigan, mi unnie Amy ella es mi querida beta quien muy pacientemente corrige mis capítulos unnie te adoro, a mi unnie Valeria quien siempre con sus comentarios me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, a mi omma denisse quien con su amor me inspira en ocasiones, a mi paisana Anny creo que ella es mi fan numero uno paisana te adoro y a todas esas personas que día a día me animan.

Sin más disfruten.

.

**The Vampire¨s Bride**

"**la pasión y el destino son los peores enemigos de su razón"**

Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, aquel nombre de esa, maldita vieja bruja, retumbaban en su cabeza, si no conociera sus vastos conocimientos en nigromancia. Juraba, por aquel Dios, que en vida había venerado que habría hecho todo lo posible por acabar con su repugnante existencia hacía siglos, no entendía por qué, aquella mujer tan despreciable la había tomado con él.

"_quizás aquella vieja tendría algún rencor guardado en contra de su familia_" pensó, más no le prestaría mayor atención, ya que realmente no quería perder tiempo, en pensar los motivos de aquella mujer.

Algo alterado, recordó la disposición de aquella odiosa señora y algo tenso paso ambas manos por su rostro, mientras intentaba calmar aquel instinto suyo de querer ir en su búsqueda y desmembrarla completamente.

Mientras realizaba la acción repetidas veces sus sentidos le alertaron que otro ser despreciable se encontraba cerca, intento aminorar su rabia se sentó en el mueble más alejado de la estancia, pedía paciencia para soportar al idiota que se acercaba.

—Es noche de luna nueva, el momento perfecto para que las criaturas de la oscuridad hagan su galante aparición, así que mi señor, prepárese para su momento —tarareo algo burlón el idiota de su sirviente, mientras ingresaba en la habitación con un par de trajes en sus brazos.

—Ir, no es mi mejor opción— le respondió aferrándose al mueble, para evitar desquitar su ira con aquel idiota.

Pero al parecer la acción le había parecido graciosa, porque le miro sonreír burlón, idiota, si seguía tentando a la muerte estaba seguro que la encontraría, aguantando sus ganas de desmembrarlo, le miro con toda la rabia que contenía su ser, pero sinceramente dudaba que aquello causara algún efecto en el camicace de su sirviente.

—Si no vas, tampoco iré —escuchó como su sirviente le respondió en aquel tono informal que tanto odiaba—.Y pasaremos tiempo de calidad con los ancianos del consejo, quizás hasta tengan una _"amable"_ platica de ¿cómo ser más educado y no faltar a eventos importantes?— continuó hablando con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro—.Así que, si quiere asustar a alguien, con su mirada fatal practique para los ancianos, si cambia de opinión, en su cama esta el traje de esta noche—concluyo este para como era ya su costumbre huir rápidamente.

"_Adiós auto-control" _se dijo cuando su sirviente salió de la habitación. Enojado, dejo su estancia en el mueble y se puso de pie para posteriormente encender la luz del cuarto, pateando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Un millón de veces maldita Tsunade, aquella mujer tramaba algo porque, siendo sincero consigo mismo,esa señora que alegaba despreciarlo, organizaba una fiesta en su honor.

Luego de dar varias vueltas, opto por tomar el traje y vestirse. Decidió ir en contra de su deseos y aparecer en la dichosa fiesta, algo en su ser le obligaba ir.

No era sólo la obligación que tenía como futuro monarca y tampoco la presión de los ancianos en su ser, era algo mayor algo que empujaba a su a realizar aquella acción.

Ya en la planta baja de la casona, observo como el idiota de su sirviente lo esperaba con una sonrisa burlona, que con su acostumbrada aura hostil supo borrar, solo bastándole mirarlo de manera amenazante.

...

La noche se encontraba oscura, y la brisa tenía el tenue olor a óxido que evidenciaba que muchos de los vampiros de rango inferior, estaban de fiesta muy a su manera, como le fastidiaba todo aquello, aquellos idiotas solo servían para causar problemas.

—Vamos mi señor Sasuke, no es como si usted tuviera que limpiar el desastre de los plebeyos —opinó el sirviente.

Simplemente su sirviente era un idiota inoportuno, pensó mientras suspiraba cansado, parecía que la acción había advertido al idiota por que en el resto del viaje mantuvo sus labios serrados, eso era un alivio podría relajarse y prepararse para lo que se avecinaba.

Al bajar del carruaje varios sirvientes de la casona los recibieron asombrados. Y no era para menos, él sabía que a pesar de que la temática de aquella fiesta fuera el ninguno lo esperaba esa noche, sonrió altanero, quizás después de todo, estuvo bien su decisión de asistir a aquel circo posteriormente, aún podía estropearle la noche a aquella vieja rubia despreciable, algo contento por este ultimo pensamiento camino con su acostumbrado aire arrogante e indiferente hacía la entrada.

El como heredero al trono y último de los Uchiha era conocido por su belleza, arrogancia e indiferencia hacia los demás. Eran estos atributos los que lo habían llevado a la cima de la sociedad aristocrática, no solamente con los vampiros si no que también con los humanos.

Su apariencia era digna de un príncipe puesto que su estatura prominente, su porte galante, su cabellera negra azulada y su piel blanca como la cal, lo hacían un atractivo visual para cualquier ser existente, eran todos estos atributos los que predominaban en su ser los que al parecer molestaban a la mujer despreciable.

Cuando las puertas de aquel lugar se abrieron el aroma a sangre y flores invadió de manera espitosa sus sentidos era intóxicante algo asqueado por el panorama se adentro al salón que se encontraba atestado de otros vampiros.

—Mi señor, está noche si me lo permite, iré de casería— exclamó en tono casual su sirviente, mientras observaba la cantidad de vampiresas que se encontraba en el salón.

—Humph— le respondió marcando una fina línea en su rostro que simulaba una sonrisa, quizás él también se divertiría esa noche, pensó observando a Ino Yamanaka en medio del salón.

Vio partir a su sirviente y dirigió su camino hacia la rubia que había llamado su atención minutos atrás, la conocía bien era Ino Yamanaka la hija del proveedor de sangre. Había tenido algunos encuentros pasionales con ella, su belleza y picardía, le servían para pasar excelentes noches de pasión.

— Mi señor es una sorpresa verle aquí— exclamó la vampiresa de cabello rubio, mientras hacia una leve reverencia ante él a modo de saludo y sonreía de manera insinuante.

Él sólo le miro intensamente y tomándola de la cintura la condujo hacia el jardín. Antes de llegar a su destino, una luz le ilumino a él y su acompañante, millones de aplausos resonaron y de un minuto a otro se vio siendo conducido hacia el frente de un improvisado escenario donde una mujer rubia de gran busto que le sonería en forma retadora.

— Señores un aplauso a Sasuke Uchiha el homenajeado de la noche— anuncio la mujer rubia.

—Tsunade ahórrate el recibimiento— reto la con mirada desafiante, aquella mujer había arruinado sus planes.

—No mi señor es un honor para mí recibirle— respondió Tsunade—por eso esta noche mi hija tocaran tu honor.

—Qué gran honor, que un humano haga tal acción— escupió en tono irónico. — creo que deb…

No pudo continuar su discurso amargo, al sentir un aroma intoxicante integrarse al lugar, desesperado intento identificar de donde provenía aquel aroma tan exquisito. Intentando no perder la compostura intento buscar la procedencia del aroma que minuto a minuto se hacía más fuerte.

— Por favor, denle un fuerte aplauso a Sakura, mi querida hija quien en esta ocasión tocara en honor a nuestro futuro rey.

Los aplausos llenaron el salón y el solo pudo mirar sorprendido a la joven que se encontraba a un lado de Tsunade, la ira se acrecentó en su ser al descubrir que el aroma que estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus cabales era el de aquella humana.

Jamás la había visto en persona pero si había escuchado de ella, sabía que era la hija adoptiva de Tsunade; que esta la había rescatado de vampiros de rango inferior y también era conocido por todos que era ciega.

Algo resentido decidió marcharse de allí, no podía perder la compostura por la sangre de una simple humana, su andar fue congelado cuando la chica empezó a tocar el piano, las notas que ella tocaban eran pacificas pero en ella había un inmenso dolor.

Atrapado por la melodiosa pieza que ella tocaba giró su mirada al escenario y miro a la chica con detenimiento veía su cabello de color rosa recogido por una cinta y con detenimiento fijo su vista y se sorprendió a si mismo mirándola detalladamente. Si bien la chica no era voluptuosa, había algo en sus acciones que lo incitaban a seguirla mirado, su figura era sumamente exquisita era algo que debía admitir.

Mientras la chica iba por la segunda pieza, el salón principal se lleno de parejas que bailaban las tonadas románticas que tocaba la chica algo alterado por sus pensamientos emprendió su marcha de aquel lugar.

Cuando la chica dejo de tocar un grupo de músicos la sustituyo y ella desapareció de la velada.

De aquel suceso tan exasperante había trascurrido barias horas, llevado por su ansiedad no lo soporto mas rastreo el aroma que horas atrás le había enloquecido, su olfato le indico que ella se encontraba en el piso de arriba a sí que a grandes pasos subió las escaleras, por cada escalón que subía el aroma de la chica se acercaba más.

Cuando al fin el aroma se hizo intenso, de manera inconsciente se vio abriendo una gran puerta de madera, en donde sentada en un banco encontró a la humana de cabello rosa.

Quien llevaba el cabello suelto, y se encontraba enfundada en una fina bata blanca.

— ¿Qué desea el señor de los vampiros, con una simple humana?— peguntó la chica de cabellera rosa.

— ¡Humph! —la observo sorprendido y hasta cierto punto, admirado nunca hubiera imaginado que una humana que por demás decirlo era ciega lo identificaría tan rápido.

— Mi señor no comprendo lenguas antiguas— ironizó la chica.

No sabía si reír o enojarse por el atrevimiento de aquella humana, así que opto por lo tercero con paso sigiloso, se acerco a ella dejándose llevar por el hipnotízante aroma de aquella joven.

Con gracia, pudo observar que toda la altanería de ella había desaparecido cuando sumamente nerviosa, se levanto del banco donde se encontraba sentada y retrocedió algo nerviosa por la cercanía de él.

Sonrió congracia al verla retroceder cada vez mas así que decidió acabar con aquello así que apretó su paso haciendo que ella haría lo mismo.

Un leve gemido de sorpresa, subió su ego al saber que ella ya no tendría escapatoria estaba entre la pared y su cuerpo, a esa distancia el delicioso aroma de su sangre.

Llevado por su libido acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos el cuello de ella sintiendo como el cuerpo de esta se estremecía por completo.

— ¿Qué hace mi señor?— apenas escucho como ella murmuraba nerviosa.

— Sólo inspecciono tus puntos sensibles de mi señora— exclamó el para posterior mente sorprenderse por sus palabras.

Algo alterado reacciono y se aparto un poco de ella pero la acción no duro mucho ya que el intenso olor de la sangre de ella lo llamo a gritos, y al ver el insinuoso subir y bajar de sus pechos, mando al carajo a su razón.

Enloquecido por completo y dominado por sus más bajos deseos tomo a aquella pequeña humana en brazos y sin miramientos mordió aquel delicado y apetitoso cuello.

— ¿Tú señora?— preguntó aquella humana entre suspiros sumamente extasiada.

— La elegida de tu señor— le respondió lamiéndose los labios, cuando hubo abandonado el cuello de la humana.

— Pero, es imposible mi señor—respondió la humana en tono triste—como usted mismo dijo, sólo soy una simple humana.

— No por mucho— respondió el vampiro para posterior mente sellar lo que había dicho con los labios de la humana.

Él más que nadie, sabía que aquella humana hija del más despreciable, dejaría de ser humana dentro de poco.

Por alguna extraña razón no se arrepentía de sus acciones, aquella humana que pronto seria vampiro poseía algún extraño poder sobre el así que había decidido quedarse con ella, pensó él mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y la besaba nuevamente.

Después de toda aquella noche, sí que había sido provechosa, estaba seguro que a la rubia despreciable no le agradaría la idea, pero no había retorno aquella mujer de cabello rosa que se encontraba en sus brazos era totalmente suya.

...

Gracias por leer!


End file.
